bright side and inside
by gleekuk95
Summary: Marley goes to mckeinly austin is in miama how will them two meet
1. Chapter 2

At McKinley

Marley's p.o.v

My life is screwed up not only i'm i poor i have to put up idiots like Kitty Wilde who constantly tells me i'm fat i know i am but she doesn't have to keep telling every single day. Speaking of her. End of pov

"Hi Pudge still sticking your fingers down you throat" Kitty snickers. Marley rolls her eyes and carries on walking she really didn't want to talk to her. Kitty ran up to her smirking

"don't be shy i only want to talk" she says seriously that act didn't work for Marley she did this all the time then came back with an insult sometimes she wished Kitty will Just disappear from her life she will a bit happier. Kitty snapped her out her thoughts

"DON'T INGROGE ME BITCH" she screamed causing Marley to turn around and glare she really wanted to tell and embrass that two faced lying pudge calling brat instead she shook her head and walked away. kitty runs up to her trying to push her buttons instead she slips on a banana peel someone threw on the fall causing her to land on her bum. Marley turned around quickly trying to hold in her laughter. All the students saw and burst into laughter. Kitty quickly stood and wiped her red cheerios skirt "this fall needs cleaning" She mumbled, Marley lifted up her eyebrow . After Kitty finished cleaning her skirt she looked up and snapped at the entrite

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE AND WHEN I DO YOU ALL WILL REGRET LAUGHING AT ME AND HOWEVER DROPPED THAT DROPPED THAT BANANA PEEL WILL BE FIRST ON MY LIST" her words sounded bitter them words were stuck in Marley head she gulps feeling nervous. Kitty stamps her foot and walks off sorry more like storms off. Marley cheers a student say that girl is a total couldn't but agree more she was worse then Quinn and Santana put together.

I DON'T OWN GLEE OR AUSTIN AND ALLY


	2. Chapter 3

Marley was walking to school with her best friend Rachel Berry who was texting her boyfriend. Marley had no idea who he was she liked Rachel and Finn together she knew they loved each other she even tried to set them up at one point. Marley sighed she turned her hat on her head. Rachel noticed

"You alright Marl's has Santana been bothering you" Rachel asked putting her phone away. Marley stopped playing with her hat and faced Rachel with a frown on her face.

"No it's Kitty" she said in a confused voice Santana never gave her trouble ever since she came out the closet and admitted she was dating Britney s pierce. "Oh" Rachel mumbled an awkward silence. Until Rachel stopped the school gates "well i have to go to English see you in glee". Marley nodded as Rachel fastly walked into the school gates. Marley sighed and followed today wasn't her day and she had feeling it was going to get worse.

Rachel point of view

Why are cheerleaders bitch's all the time i'm sick of Marley gutting bullied by them oh well one day i'll be on Broadway and they will be jealous of me. Because they have to working. oh my god not again the football team came up to her holding slushies in there hands do they anything better to do. I closed my waiting for the slushies to hit my face. No nothing why didn't he not throw it. End of pov

sorry its short please review don't be Mean or bitchy this is my first fanfiction

PS DONT OWN GLEE OR AUSTIN AND ALLy


	3. Chapter 1

In miami

Austin point of view

My life is awesome not only am I famous im dating Rachel Berry the point is I have fallen out of love with her i can't brake up with her it will tear her heart to pieces. I couldn't thank my songwriter and my best friend Ally Dawson you may think it's weird to be friends with your songwriter and you manager and camera worker oh yeah my life rocks. End pov

"Austin you have been daydreaming for ten minutes we need to wright your song" said Ally happily she started playing the keys on the piano she was about to open her mouth when Trish Came running in causing Ally to Jump.

"sorry guys i have news" she says excitingly she was jumping up and down on the spot. Dez came in eating a bagel "what did i miss" he asks confused. Ally stood up smiling politely at him

"shut up anyway were transferring schools were going McKinley high school" Dez dropped his bagel, Ally had her mouth wide open, Austin just shrugged his shoulders "what's the big deal My girlfriend is a student their?" he asks. Ally walks out the door "i'm going to go pack see you guys later" with that she was gone. Trish sighs and sits down on the piano bench next to Austin. Dez picks up his bagel and puts it in the bin

"why you sighing?" Ask Austin confused he starts cracking his fingers making Trish cringe "stop" she complains. He rolls his eyes and stops. There was lod bang coming from downstairs if sounded like a gunshot. Dez Trish and Austin hid for there life.

Ps i don't own glee or Austin and ally if i did all our otp will together please don't be mean please review


End file.
